Candidate Number Five
by dearprince
Summary: For someone who is not interested at girls, Gokudera is sure twisting his brains in this thing called "marriage". Will he be able to choose his future wife? Oneshot


**Summary: **For someone who is not interested at girls, Gokudera is sure twisting his brains in this thing called "marriage". Will he be able to choose his future wife? Oneshot

**Author's note: **This is set after 12 years later where everything is at peace. This is my first KHR fanfic, and actually, I haven't watched the whole series yet (though I'm planning to), so please be understanding if the stated facts here are not correct. I'm not a grammar nazi, so bear with my grammatically incorrect sentences. Also, I don't use flowery words, and I tend to keep everything simple, so if there are confusions, I'll leave it to your imaginations. I was somehow inspired by Autumn's Concerto, a very good Taiwanese drama.

**Warning:** This may be overloaded with cheesiness. And this was rated T, just in case. XD

**Disclaimer's Notice: **KHR does not belong to me nor am I affiliated with it because if I do, it might have become shoujo by now and Haru and Gokudera should have been canon by now. This is purely made by a fan for fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera Hayato<br>**

The subject is a twenty-six year old lad, silver hair which he ties when he is thinking. ¾ Italian and ¼ Japanese, he _was _known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Being taught by his beloved mother, he was a pianist; however, he stopped due to a trauma caused by his half-sister, Bianchi. Twelve years ago, he was a rebellious-looking middle school student, yet he excels at everything that has something to do with schoolwork. Inclined with intelligence, he possesses the Gatto Tempesta, his very own Box Weapon which is actually a storm cat named Uri to whom he is fond of. This man succeeded in becoming the right hand of the Tenth after showing off how he loved Tsuna in a _manly_ and _friendly_ way.

"Boss, we have a problem,"

Gokudera, sitting comfortably with his right cheek rested on his right palm, elbows on his desk, turned his eyes toward a man in black suit, his very own administrative assistant.

"You should get married real fast," he continued.

A confused look came upon the Vongola Decimo's Right-Hand Man.

"That is, if you want your lineage to continue," he added.

"For what?" a sudden response came from Gokudera.

"Don't you want your own descendants to become the next right hand?"

Those words hit Gokudera straight ahead. This was something he expected the least. For someone who is not interested at girls, Gokudera is sure twisting his brains in this thing called "marriage". A sigh came from Gokudera's mouth.

"Fine. Give me a list of girls,"

* * *

><p><strong>Candidate # 1:<strong>** Sasagawa Kyoko  
><strong>

The subject is a twenty-five year old lady with a gentle, caring character. Up until now, she dislikes violence and somewhat air-headed. Now, she is directly associated with the Vongola Family after marrying the Tenth Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. She is currently in a vacation in Italy with her best friend, Hana Kurokawa.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gokudera's tone elevated, raising an eyebrow to the assistant.

"A divorce would be fine," the assistant smiled.

With that, Gokudera threw the paper straight to the assistant's face. He will never do something that will anger or sadden Tsuna more so to betray him.

* * *

><p><strong>Candidate # 2: Kurokawa Hana<br>**

The subject is a twenty-six year old woman with an observant personality. Suspicious of the Vongola's activities, she is the closest female to Kyoko Sasagawa. She is romantically involved with someone, probably, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko's brother. She is currently in a vacation in Italy to take a breather from work.

"The paper said it itself," Gokudera tore the paper containing the statistics of Hana Kurokawa into pieces. The pieces of paper flew to the trash can in a split second.

"Okay, a single woman," the assistant nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Candidate # 3: Dokuro Chrome<br>**

The subject is a twenty-five year old lady who is extremely shy, opening up only to Mukuro. Her real name is Nagi, quite lived in an isolated life. She is loyal to Mukuro, the person who saved her life by creating powerful illusionary organs for her.

"So what will become of my son?" Gokudera inquired.

"An illusion, I guess," the assistant scratched his head.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Gokuera yelled at the useless man in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Candidate # 4: Bianchi <strong>

The subject is a twenty-nine year old woman, a professional when it comes to poison cooking. She deeply cares for his half-brother, Gokudera Hayato, and protects Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura against any danger.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Gokudera twitched in anger, crumpling the paper presented in front of him.

"Well, I suppose your sister can…" the assistant's voice trailed off upon realizing Gokudera's overwhelming emotions.

"DO YOU WANT TO TASTE DEATH?"

"I'm so sorry, boss! I'll get another one!" the poor guy dashed out of the room leaving Gokudera, who is trying to calm his own body, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Candidate # 5: Miura Haru<br>**

The subject is a twenty-six year old woman whose qualities resemble a true Mafia boss's wife. Peculiar in her own way, she likes making costumes and cosplaying. She seems to be in good terms with everyone in the Vongola Family except to Gokudera Hayato due to the competition between him and her for Tsuna's attention (and not to mention affection).

"This one's the last, boss," the assistant gasped, regretting the fact that he brought the topic of marriage. Gokudera blankly stared at the text then to the picture.

"Why her?" Gokudera shifted his attention to the trembling assistant. The assistant remained silent, thinking of many ways to describe the woman named Haru Miura. However, before the noble assistant can even speak a word, Gokudera Hayato, deep in thought, found himself in a flashback.

"_Why are __you going to Tsuna-san's house?"_

"_I came to give him a souvenir!"_

"_If it's mail order, it isn't a souvenir!"_

"_Shut up! If your heart's in the right place, anything can be a souvenir!"_

Gokudera's eyes widened a bit, recognizing the woman, the childish woman who speaks in third person, the _stupid _woman.

"_Tch. What a child."_

"_Haru is a proper lady!"_

"_What part of you is a lady?"_

"_Grr…"_

"NO FUCKING WAY! THIS STUPID WOMAN? NOT EVEN AT THE END OF THIS WORLD!"

His words echoed throughout the room, and taking another peek at the photo of Haru, his cheeks turned bright red.

* * *

><p>So yeah, it was another beautiful day when Hayato Gokudera just decided to court Haru Miura. In case you're wondering, yes, you heard it right. Gokudera will be courting Haru.<p>

Wait, "court" is not part of Gokudera's vocabulary.

After thorough researching of how Haru lives, her contact numbers, and other essential information, the Vongola Decimo's Right-Hand Man finally touched his phone to call the only possible candidate to marry. The only thing's in his mind is to ask the stupid woman for marriage and nothing more. Although quite nervous for whatever her answer will be, Gokudera, appearing to be calm and composed, was left with no choice. Well, there is always another choice (being single forever), but this was the _best_ choice for him.

"Hello?" a surprising mature voice of a woman answered.

"May I speak to Miura Haru?" Gokudera asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, this is Haru,"

Gokudera became silent for a second. _This was the stupid woman? _He blinked in disbelief.

"How can Haru help you?" Haru added, still maintaining her habit of speaking in third person but in a more mature and _feminine _way.

"C-can you remember me? This is Gokudera,"

"Oh, Gokudera-san! Why did you call Haru?"

Gokudera became silent for another few seconds. Using his intelligence, he thought of a plan, a very cunning plan in which Haru will not be able to refuse the marriage he will be offering her. A smirk carved in his lips.

"You're in danger," Gokudera suddenly blurted out in a shocking serious voice. A gasp came from Haru as a sign of confusion and surprise. "I called you because for some reason, a serial killer is on the loose killing unmarried women who are associated with the Vongola Family, directly or indirectly," he explained.

"Really? Are the other girls alright?" Haru, concerned, asked.

"Kyoko is not in danger since she is already married. My sister and Chrome are alright since they can fight. That girl named Hana or something is…" his voice trailed off. _Shit._ He never thought making excuses would be this difficult.

"Don't tell Haru that… that she's dead?" Haru gulped.

"YEAH! SHE'S DEAD!" Gokudera exclaimed. That affirmation made Haru burst into tears. Even though a sort of conscience is working on him, Gokudera can't back out now and tell this girl that he's just kidding. "We tried calling her house, but she's not answering. We found her body yesterday in her house," he added. It's a good thing he knows that Hana is in a vacation in Italy right now.

"No… what will Haru do?"

"The only way to keep you safe is for you to get married,"

"To whom?" Haru sniffed, still crying from the sudden death of someone she considered as a friend.

"Let's get married,"

Yes, Gokudera finally managed to say it.

* * *

><p>It was exactly one o'clock in the afternoon of the same day when Gokudera arrived at the entrance of the marriage registry office, the designated place of meeting. Dressed in a formal black suit, plain green necktie, usual eyeglasses, and hair tied in a ponytail, the once known as "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" was astoundingly prepared to get married. A few minutes later, Haru Miura arrived at the scene, with short hair reaching only her nape, all dressed in white, quite gathering the attention of the surrounding people.<p>

"The way of thinking is the same as usual… keep it in low profile, stupid woman," Gokudera commented.

"But this day is special for Haru!" Haru exclaimed. "Though I can't quite understand why it has to be _you,_" she continued.

"As the right hand, I can't allow someone associated to the Vongola Family to die," he uttered vehemently. "Or do you prefer the others over me?"

"Actually, you can just put surveillance at Haru,"

"Watch you even when you're going to the restroom or when you're changing your clothes?"

"Fine, marrying you is the best choice to make, but we'll have to divorce after this chaos,"

Trudging toward the registrar's desk, the two of them are becoming more and more uncomfortable with each other's company. They sat beside each other in front of the registrar who's going to handle their marriage. Gokudera gave the folder of the required files to the registrar. Twelve years ago, they were always bickering at each other, competing whose efforts will be recognized by the Tenth, having the same short-tempered personalities. Twelve years ago, they were rivals, trying to satisfy everything Tsunayoshi Sawada wishes. But that was twelve years ago. Who would have thought these two will actually get married twelve years later?

"Witnesses?" the registrar inquired. A whistle was then heard from Gokudera, and suddenly, two-badass looking goons came into the scene. Yes, this is pretty easy for the right hand of a mafia family.

"Please fill out this form and sign your names here," the registrar kindly brought out the application form and a pen. After all the necessary procedures, trembling, Gokudera swiftly wrote his name and signed it. Passing the pen, Gokudera was caught off guard by the amicable smile flashed over the face of Haru Miura, the woman whom he thinks is stupid and immature. While his cheeks were painted light red, a realization came upon him.

"Your turn, Mrs. Gokudera," the registrar reminded Haru. Haru neatly wrote her name and signed it. Though unsure, she remains poised and collected. A sense of feminism radiates out of her. "Now speak these words," the registrar pointed out the words to be uttered to confirm their marriage. The atmosphere was intense, indeed. But it was no romantic. It was full of uneasiness, instead. Gokudera turned his head to the girl, burning in red, beside him.

"I, Gokudera Hayato, take you, Miura Haru, to be my legal wife," Gokudera said hastily. When no sincerity was heard from Gokudera, Haru was somehow annoyed.

"I, Miura Haru, take you, Gokudera Hayato, to be my legal wife," Haru uttered, clenching the words against her teeth.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you as husband and wife," the registrar nodded happily.

However, all of a sudden, Haru's mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan! How are you?" a familiar voice answered.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan? Haru is completely fine,"

"That's good to hear," Kyoko responded cheerfully.

"By the way, did you know that Hana-san is… is dead?" Haru's voice completely lost its exuberance. A laugh came from the other side of the phone.

"Are you kidding me? Hana is right here beside me. We're here in Italy, touring around,"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! She's completely fine,"

"T-that's excellent. Anyway, Haru is kinda busy. Let's talk later,"

"Okay, bye, Haru-chan!"

Haru turned her phone off. Gokudera knew from the very second that he's dead. He's as dead as dead meat.

"Gokudera-san, do you think marriage is a joke?" Haru's head lowered a bit, trying not to look directly at the face of the person who just lied to her. Her fists were clenched in anger, embarrassment, but mostly, sadness.

"I-I can explain, stupid woman," Gokudera nervously smiled.

"Stupid woman? Haru doesn't think you call your wife like that. How can you take marriage lightly? You even have to lie like that? And here Haru is, being an idiot agreeing to everything you said!" Haru fervently yelled. Tears were in her eyes and people's attentions were attracted to them.

"Hey, calm down!" Gokudera took quick glances around, conscious of the scandal they are making at the place.

"Marriage is something done by two people who truly love each other! They must have feelings for each other!" Haru burst into tears, leaving Gokudera more uncomfortable than ever.

"Calm down!" Gokudera shook Haru's shoulders lightly.

"I demand divorce right now!"

"HARU! CALM DOWN JUST A BIT!"

Awkward silence covered the area. After how many years, Gokudera called Haru again in a first name basis. Haru, shifted her attention at his "husband's" face, surprised at the sudden change of his tone and usage of words.

"This is really stupid. I've never felt so humiliated like this. But since I'm in the place already, why not fucking go into deeper humiliation?" Gokudera heaved out a deep sigh. "True, way back in middle school, I hated your guts, your childish cosplays, and your immature ideas. But just then, your persistence, your perseverance and determination, your household skills, your immaturity, your cooking skills, your kindness, your toughness and tenacity, your face, your smile, shit, everything about you… no matter how hard I try forgetting them for the whole 12 years, I just can't,"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is that an enough explanation about how I suddenly realized I had feelings for you?"

The crowds cheered for the couple. Shouts and squeals surrounded them as though they were shooting a scene from a romantic film.

"Give me a week, and I'll prove to you that there is nothing to regret in this marriage," Gokudera, with a fierce look in his eyes, reached out for Haru's hand, and dragged her out of the marriage registry office. However, for Haru, those words were enough to prove that there is really nothing to regret about it. Smiling, she found herself reliving the past.

"_Stupid woman, the Tenth is already getting married,"_

"_Haru knows,"_

"_Hah, you look rather happy. I thought you'll be sulking in one corner after your futile efforts to be with the Tenth,"_

"_If Tsuna-san is happy, then Haru is happy, too,"_

"_Really stupid principle,"_

"_Haru doesn't want to be selfish, and Haru doesn't want them to worry,"_

"_Hah, compared to you, it's time for me to celebrate. I succeeded in becoming the Tenth's right hand,"_

"_Well, congratulations, Gokudera-san!"_

"_You really look energetic. Why aren't you sad? I mean, if I never succeeded, I'll probably end my life,"_

"_Who says Haru is not… sad?"_

"_H-hey, don't cry here!"_

"_Of course,"_

"_Calm down, idiot! We're in MY office!"_

"_I am…"_

"_D-don't cry! You said so, right? If the Tenth is happy, then you should be happy, too,"_

"_I am very…"_

"_Cheer up! You've done your best!"_

"_I had loved him for a long time,"_

"_Stupid woman! Fine! Cry on my shoulder if that's what you want!"_

"_Thank you,"_

**Owari.**

* * *

><p>Writing this fanfic was fun (though maybe I had a lot of fun that I forgot the characters should be in character XD). Anyway, whatever you think about, leave it as a review! I'll prefer it if it contains neither flames nor bashes. Thanks for reading! 8D<p> 


End file.
